Printed media can be finished by a variety of processes such as cutting, folding, varnishing, and embossing, among others. Finishing marks, such as cut marks, fold marks, and crop marks, are printed in the edges or in the gutters of the printed media to provide instruction to print finishing workers and finishing devices.